Catch Me if You Can
by 7 Ace
Summary: Bella is working on her father's team when she meets the Probie, Major Whitlock. What happens when a simple prank turns serious? Co-Written by 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon
1. The probie is HOT!

As I make my way to my desk in our office, I read through the probie's file. Our office, as in my father and mine. My father is the highly esteemed Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Anyway, back to the probie, our new probie is Major Jasper Whitlock, one of the best Majors in the Navy. Once I reach our office, I see Tony eating, McGee playing chess on the Internet, and Ziva missing.

"Where's Ziva?" I ask.

"Picking up Probie at the airport. Bells, no coffee this morning?" Tony teases. I walk over to my bag and pull out my Thermos. Then I go over by Tony and Gibbs Slap him, yeah that's right Daddy's got a move named after him, while stealing his sandwich. "Hey!"

"DiNozzo, you picking on my daughter?" Daddy says when he walks in.

"No, sir. She stole my sandwich, boss," he mumbles, while McGee laughs.

"Did you have it coming?"Major Whitlock asks, as he walks in with Ziva.

"No..." I Gibbs Slap him again and Daddy laughs.

"Yes, he did. He made fun of me this morning," I say, pouting. "He made fun of my coffee addiction."

"One thing I've learned in the Navy, is to never, I mean never, make fun of a working woman's coffee addiction. Navy women are harsh. No offense, I don't know you yet, but I think that you are too," Whitlock says, raising his hands in surrender as I was glaring at him, but started smiling.

"Daddy, I like this one," I say smiling.

"Good, because he's your partner," Daddy says patting my shoulder. "Have fun, Bells."

I start laughing and say, "Thanks, Daddy. Hey, is Abby in yet?"

"Daddy?" I hear Whitlock ask.

"Just so you know, Whitlock, this is my daughter Isabella Marie Gibbs." Daddy walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my head.

"Okay. That makes more sense," Whitlock says, laughing.

"Well, Daddy, I'm going to go check on Abby and see if she's got anything on our case," I say, leaning back on him. He kisses my cheek and lets me go.

"Alright, Bells, have fun." He winks at me as I walk to the elevator.

"So, hey, Partner, should I go with you?" Whitlock asks.

"Nah, just get used to the office and the people, I'll fill you in tomorrow." I walk into the elevator and smile back at Daddy.

I get to Abby's office and, like always, she's got a Caf-Pow and she's sitting at her computer. "Hey Bells, how's it going?" she asks.

"DiNozzo made fun of my coffee addiction again. I Gibbs Slapped him twice and then the new guy walked in and defended me."

"Hot?"

"Beyond hot... check out the monitors..." I say pointing to the computer screens knowing that she loves looking at the monitor once in a while.

She changes the screen of the monitor and starts opening the surveillance feed. I point to Whitlock and she squeals. "That's the Probie?"

"Yeah, why is that such a big deal?" I ask, confused.

"You don't know who he is? You have to be kidding me!" She's going through the Federal files and finds his. "Read this..."

I start to read it, but then I feel someone behind me. Who the hell is that?

"Checking out the new guy, girls?" Daddy asks and I jump.

"Damn...Daddy, why did you sneak up on me like that?" I ask, pouting.

"I wanted to catch the team's two troublemakers at their game..." He smirks and walks back to the elevator. "Get to know him, he's your partner after all. Just make sure you work on Kate's homicide case.

"Okay, Daddy." I look back at Abby and ask, "Could you send that to my cell? I'm going to go rummage through Kate's case. I want to find the S.O.B."

"Yeah, I can do that." She starts typing like crazy on her keyboard and a second later, my phone beeps. "All done."

"Thanks, Abby." I walk back to the elevator and wave at her.

"Hey Bells, don't forget this..." she says dangling my Thermos in the air.

"Oh my god... thank you!" I say freaking out.

She laughs and motions for me to get moving. I read his file as the elevator door shuts and once it dings, I know almost everything about him. When it opens, he's standing right there in front of me.

"So, Partner, what's this case about?" he asks, smirking.

Oh shit... I don't know how I'll be able to handle this...

"The Chief General's daughter was just kidnapped and was found a mile away from her house. She was a ten year old girl. These guys are sick!" I say, walking to my desk. Whitlock sits at his desk, which is diagonal to mine.

"OK, so is Tony always that rude? Or is that just me?" Probie asks.

"He's jealous of your hotness, and he has absolutely no class or charm so he's jealous of that too," I explain as I read over the facts on the case.

"Did you just say, my hotness?" Probie asks.

"Yes, I did. What did you think of the rest of the team?" I say, not looking up.

"I found that McGee is actually really good at Chess, which is new. I challenged him to a game after work. I also found out that Ziva isn't afraid to speak her mind. She nearly yelled at me for... never mind..." he says looking away.

"And what do you think of my dad?" I say, curious of his answer.

"He is an interesting man, and right behind you," he says.

"You have got to be kidding," I say, looking behind me. "Oh crap..."

"Bells, how is the case going?" he asks completely calm.

I hate it when he's that calm!

"Uh, I think that Tony might have something," I say, trying to get attention off of me.

"Tony? Do you have something on Kate's murder?"

"Yeah, we were able to find footprints, well shoe prints, at the scene along with tire tracks. I've got Abby working on it as we speak."

Then the elevator dings and out races Abby. "Gibbs! guess what! I got a match!" Then she sees Jasper, "Oh, hi. You're the new guy. I'm Abby. I am the forensics specialist. You're Major Jasper Whitlock, born in Austin, TX. You have two baby sisters, and you are allergic to walnuts. And you're much hotter in person." She gets all of that out in one breath, amazingly.

"Abbs, how many Caf-Pows have you had today?" Daddy asks cautiously.

"Uh...four, I think..."

"Abby! It's 10 in the morning!" I exclaim.

"So how do you know all of this about me?" Jasper says, slightly scared.

"The Navy records everything... and I have access to it..Mwahahaha," Abbs says, laughing evilly.

"Abby, don't scared the poor guy, it's only three hours into his first day!" McGee says.

"Psh, whatever. Anyway, I got a match to the tire tracks. They're from a '98 Chevy Lumina, I checked the surrounding area and there was one missing from Norfolk. It was signed out to a Petty Officer 3rd Class Robert Fernason, it was never returned," Abby reports just as fast as she physically can, maybe faster.

"Abbs, breathe. Bells, Whitlock, go check out Fernason. DiNozzo, McGee, go get a statement from Kate's mother," Daddy says, walking around the office.

"Come on McGee, let's get going. Don't want to upset the boss with that Chess game again..." DiNozzo teases McGee.

I get up out of my desk chair to go Gibbs Slap him, but Whitlock beats me to it. "Do you have to be so immature? This is supposed to be an office."

Wow, he Gibbs Slapped DiNozzo! No one but Daddy and I do that! This guy is in trouble. Look out, Whitlock...

Seeing the look on my face, Daddy says, "Whitlock, you're lucky that I like you otherwise you would be in trouble because that is a Gibbs family move. No one but me and my daughter can do that."

"DiNozzo tried to... uh... date the boss's daughter..." Ziva says through laughs.

"Do you have to bring that up? Seriously, I had no idea..." DiNozzo tries to explain.

"Sure you didn't," I say sarcastically, "I look nothing like Daddy."

"Talk about drama in an office..." Whitlock mumbles.

"You have no idea. Come on, Whitlock, let's go talk to this bastard Fernason." I walk toward the elevator with my Thermos, glaring at DiNozzo, who is still checking me out.

Once Whitlock is in the elevator with me, I watch the doors shut as he finally says something. "So, how long have you worked here?"

Small talk? Seriously?

"Daddy has been the boss for about 23 years. I've been working with him for about 8 of them. I have been hanging out with his team since I was 5. Things have definitely changed over the years."

"Ah, so this is kind of like a family to you two?" Whitlock asks.

"Yeah, it's our only family, if you stick around long enough, you might figure it out," I say with a wink.

"So what is up with this team and saying I'm hot?" Whitlock asks.

"Well, we like to say what's on our mind. You should be thankful you're not ugly, that would have sucked, for you. For us, it would have been funny as to mention, DiNozzo would have a hayday if you were. I think he's jealous..." I say, smirking.

"That's one thing that I don't get, why is he jealous?"

"You know how Ziva said he tried to date me?"

"Yeah..."

"He thinks that because you're hotter than him, you have a chance. It also helps that Daddy likes you," I say, flirtatiously.

"Well, do I?"

"I don't date workmates..."

"Then I guess that counts me out, since I'm your partner and everything."

"What are you're thoughts on pranks?" I ask randomly.

"It depends on who they're pulled on."

"How about DiNozzo?" I say, deviously.

"I could definitely handle that. Why?"

"Well, I really need to get DiNozzo off my back with the whole 'why don't you date me' so I was thinking we could pretend to date. I'll just tell Daddy so he doesn't shoot you, if you're worried about that. What do you think?"

"Honestly, that would be a hell of a lot of fun. I can just see his reaction if we walk in laughing it up or... how far would you want to go to make him think we're dating?"

"It depends, how much of a southern gentleman are you?"

"I was raised by my mama, so heaps, but for the good of the prank, I will throw away my upbringing.

"You'll throw away your upbringing for little ole me?" I say, smiling.

"Yes. So, how are we going to find this Fernason guy?"

"That's where the Federal files came in. I've been looking at this file ever since she was killed. The damned FBI wasn't able to get Little Katie back. I can't believe they didn't get her back! I tried my damnedest to get her back, but they..." I can't finish talking because the whole case is fucked up.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to save her. At least now we can find the fucker who killed the poor girl."

"Fernason has been on our list for weeks. He's got a problem and... I can't talk about this anymore. Here's the stupid file," I say handing it to him and grabbing my keys from my pocket. We get into my 2011 Kicherer Mercedes-Benz SLS Roadster Supersport GTR and I start it up, plugging in my Zune, I turn on my Favorites. I can't stand radio stations, there are way too many commercials, when all I want when I'm in the car is freaking music.

"Nice car."

"Yeah, comes in handy in a car chase."

We're silent for a while until I look over and see him staring at me. "What?" I say, confused.

"Huh, oh, nothing..." he stutters, looking out the window. What the hell?

"Okay then... we're almost there," I say as I pull off of the freeway and onto a suburban neighborhood. I stop the car across from Fernason's place so that we have to cross the street. I have been watching his place since the beginning of this shit.

"It's quiet."

"Yeah, he's always quiet." I walk to the front door and I knock. There's no one home, or at least it doesn't seem like it until I hear something in the back of the house. Damn it all! He's running again!

"Go around the back! Go, now!" I yell as I kick down the door and run through to the back door. I make it to the door just as Fernason's at the top of the fence. "Freeze!" I yell, my gun aimed at his back. The problem is that the fucker doesn't stop. I shoot the fence a couple of times to get him to stop, but he keeps going until he's over it. "Fuck!" I scream. I run toward the fence and start to climb up. When I get to the top, I can't believe what I see... Whitlock's got the runner handcuffed and beaten up!

"What took you so long, Partner?"

"Very funny, Whitlock."

"What do we do now?"

"Haul him to the car. We have to take him to the office."

We walk around to the car and handcuff him to the bar that I had built into the backseat for these dumbasses. I drive to the office, listening to the music while Fernason keeps trying to get loose. "I wouldn't try that, you might upset the driver. And you wouldn't want to do that..." Whitlock says.

"Fuck you." Fernason is such a caveman.

I pull into the parking garage and jump out. I uncuff him from the bar and cuff his other hand again. I drag him along with me and take him to Interrogation. When we get there, I throw him in an empty room and shut the door. Once that's over, I go find Daddy in his corner of the office. "Daddy, Fernason attempted to run away from me again, but thanks to Whitlock, he didn't get far."

"Where is he now?"

"Interrogation room 3. I don't know if I could control myself if I were the one to... talk to him."

"I get it, Sweetheart, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Good job, Whitlock."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, Daddy, I talked to Whitlock earlier and we came up with an idea of how to get DiNozzo off my back."

"Uh-huh, and what's that?"

Then I whisper in his ear our plan. He turns red for a second but soon starts laughing.

"So, Whitlock, you're wanting to date my daughter, I see. You do know that DiNozzo has already tried, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know that, but I was hoping that you both would give me a chance."

"Well, if Bella is up for it, hell, I don't care."

I don't get why he mentioned DiNozzo, but then when I turn around and look at Whitlock, he's right behind him. Oh my god! It seems to be somewhat working... DiNozzo is scarlet.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Daddy asks.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine, boss."

"So, what do you say, Bella? Do I have a chance?"

He's going over the top with this... but, what the hell?

"Yeah, I'd love to, Whitlock. Pick me up at seven."

"Will do. So, now that we've got Fernason, what's next?"

"Now that we have him, I need to get some facts from this guy."


	2. Basically A Guy With Boobs and No Dick

After interrogating the guy, Daddy let us go home. It was 7 o'clock so I had an hour till our date. As I pack up to go home, I see Jasper send the mass text asking everyone to drinks.

I text him back saying, When do you want me and where? Just to see what his reaction will be and to find out where we will be going.

When I get to the elevator with my Coach bag, I hear a beep come from my phone. It's a text from Jasper.

How about here and now, babe?

I can't help the laugh that comes out as I read it. I'm not even in the elevator yet so everyone in the office, including DiNozzo hears it. I look at Jasper and he winks at me. I send him a text back.

No, Daddy would see us.

I guess that would be a bad idea. It would definitely get DiNozzo's attention...

Bar, later. I'll come late. Kiss me like you mean it when i get there.

Don't make it too late... see you there.

I smile at him and finally get in the elevator waiting to get to the parking garage. When I get in my car, I connect my Zune again and crank the music. Knowing that whatever happens tonight will get DiNozzo off my back is thrilling and I decide to wear my black "Saw it, Wanted it, threw a tantrum, Got it!" t-shirt, my pink plaid micro-mini, my sparkly 5 inch wedges, my black aztec dome ring, a large black cut stone pendant, an "OMG" rubber bracelet on my right hand, and a group of bangles on my left. Once I am home and dressed, I straightened my hair, do my make-up, and put my gun, I.D., and some cash in my pink clutch that looks like a bow. I do a once over and text Jasper.

DiNozzo there yet?

Yep, come on in. With that, I get in my car and drive to the bar. When I get there, I walk in the back door and look for the team. When I see Jasper, I have to do a double take. Major Whitlock had gone from a crisp grey suit, to a tight fitting grey v-neck with a black blazer and a pair of nice fitting jeans to go along with it. I look up at his face again and I notice that he's messed his hair up so that it isn't slicked back like it was before we got off work. He finally notices me and he stops mid-sentence.

I walk up to him and he holds his arms out for me. I lean against his chest and he starts to fidget.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you have to wear something that short?" he asks, laughing.

"I wanted to make the guys jealous, is there something wrong with it?"

He shakes his head and leans down to kiss me. I grab the back of his neck and pull him down farther. I move so that I'm standing completely in front of him and he starts to lick my bottom lip and I can't help but moan. He laughs against my mouth until I open it to him. Once I let him in, he starts to explore and I play with the hair on the back of his neck as he starts to pull my hips to him. We're so into what we're doing that we don't know that Daddy is behind me. That is, until he starts to tap me on the shoulder.

I moan against Jasper's mouth and pull away. When I do, I look up at him and he has a big grin on his face and I can't help but smile as well.

DiNozzo clears his throat as he says, "Uh, I don't think the boss appreciates your hands being on his daughter's waist."

"Daddy is completely fine with it, for your information," I say, glaring at DiNozzo.

"What the boss doesn't appreciate is his daughter in a belt and nothing else!" Daddy growls, only I know that he is kidding.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I wanted to look good for my first date with Jazzy."

"You already have a nickname for the probie? You haven't even given me one yet!" DiNozzo says, exasperated.

"Really? You're going to go down that road? What's wrong with calling you DiNozzo, Daddy does"

"You have a nickname for everyone but me, even the Probie has one now!"

"Oh really? What's McGee's? How about Ziva's? Or how about Palmer?" I ask, irritated.

"McGee's is Anroid, Ziva's is Isreal, and Palmer's is Squit," DiNozzo says, seriously.

All three of them get mad and Daddy Gibbs Slaps him and they all think about it and start laughing.

"What is everyone laughing at?" DiNozzo asks, confused.

"Do you really think I would call McGee a robot, or Ziva such a disrespectful name, or Palmer something that I've never even heard of? I don't have a clue where you came up with that, but whatever. I only gave Daddy and Jasper nicknames. I never call my dad Gibbs, I call him Daddy. I have called Jasper by his last name but I came up with a nickname because whether you like it or not DiNozzo, I am with Jasper!" That had started out calm and funny, but then I just get mad when I see DiNozzo staring daggers at me.

The whole time I was talking he seemed to be fine, and now that I've finished, he starts to gag on his drink. He can't stop coughing and he's just being stupid and suffering through it, so I go up to him and slap him. "Knock it off, DiNozzo!"

He stares at me and within a few more minutes he's fine. "He just started working here? How are you already together?"

"If you really need to know, when we went to get the bastard, Fernason, I couldn't believe how fast and aware of things Jasper was. I finally figured it out when he was able to get Fernason when I wasn't. I haven't been able to get that bastard to run from me and catch him before he got too far. We finally have him and that's because of Jazzy. So get your head out of your ass and leave me alone, DiNozzo," I say, walking back into Jazzy's arms.

I really think about what I said, and I'm shocked about how truthful I was. If it wasn't for Jasper, we wouldn't have caught him. If I think to hard on the subject, I realise that I am on my way to falling in love with Jazz. Almost as if Daddy can read my mind, he gives me a knowing look as he hands me my scotch.

"You drink scotch?" Jasper asks.

"Of course, what else would I drink? A pussy Margarita like DiNozzo? It's fricking pink! I don't roll that way. Scotch and whiskey all the way."

DiNozzo glares at me again.

I'm seriously getting sick of his looks. "Hey Jazz, could we go somewhere? I can't stand this place."

"Sure, darlin', where do you want to go?"

"I want to go dancing at the Coven. I need to let loose and this is just making me tense."

Jasper nods and says his goodbyes while I give Daddy a hug. "I saw that look Bells. You like him, don't you?" Daddy asks, against my ear. I just nod into his chest.

As I pick up my purse, I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn around and notice that Abby is smiling at me. I smile back and walk out the door. I look around the parking lot for Jasper and I can't see him. Out of nowhere, a motorcycle pulls up next to me and I jump.

"A bit jumpy tonight?" he asks, laughing.

"A motorcycle? I thought you had a car?"

"Well, I use the car for work and I use this beauty after hours."

"It's a Ducati 848. Top speed 159 mph, six speed, liquid cooled, and an L-twin." I say, impressed.

"You can tell just by looking at it?" He looks at me, eyes widening.

"Are you kidding? I grew up with only my dad, Ducky, and who ever was on Dad's team. And there has only ever been one other female on Dad's team that isn't Ziva. I can name stats from every car, sport, and manly thing. I can box like a champ. I have the ability to rebuild your motorcycle if I wanted to. I can swear like a trucker, talk locker room talk for hours and not be confused or pissed, and i can handle a true Cuban cigar. Oh and I can quote Shakespeare, but that's not that manly, just don't tell Ducky that. I am a father's dream daughter and a mother's worst nightmare for her boy to be dating. I hope your mother is fine that I can keep up with the boys. Now that I've told you everything I can do, can we just go?" I whine like a little girl.

He doesn't even make a sound, he's just gaping at me.

"What? Did I grow a second head or something?" I say, just a little ticked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no," he stutters shaking his head.

"Well, then, what the hell is wrong then?" I say bitterly.

"You just sound like someone else I know, that's all... get on," Jasper says. I just shake my head.

"I'm driving this beauty. Or we take my car because I am wearing a micro-mini right now and those don't mix well with motorcycles."

He gets off, holding the handlebars and lets me on. Once I'm settled, he sits behind me and hands me his spare helmet. After I peel out of the parking lot, it takes roughly seven minutes to get to the Coven. I pull up to the front and Jasper jumps off the back, helping me off, so that the Valet guy doesn't get a show. Then I growl, "One scratch and you're fired, got it? one!"

"Yes, Ms. Gibbs. Would you like it parked in your spot?" I just glare at the valet like he is an idiot. he then jumps on and takes it to my spot.

"Your spot?" Jasper whispers in my ear. I just shrug and pull him toward the front door. I walk right up to the bodyguard on-duty, Emmett. Everyone in line complains. Once I reach Emmett, I pull him into a big hug.

"Emmett, how's the limit? No fire chief tonight, I hope," I say, teasingly.

"Bells, we're good. Now, who is this?" Emmett says, raising his eyebrow towards Jazz.

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock. He's my new partner," I say, winking at Emmett.

"Personal partner or some guy from your dad's office?" Emmett asks quietly.

"You really have no limit, do you, Emmett?" I say shaking my head, laughing.

"Not when the boss brings a guy to the club..."

"The... the boss?" Jasper stutters, looking at me.

"Damn it, Emmett! You and your big mouth!"

"You're telling me that you own this place?" Jasper says, gawking at the interior.

"Yes, I own this club. Thanks a lot, Emmett..."

"Sorry, boss," he says pouting.

I walk into the main room and go straight for the bar. I instantly find my favorite bartender, Mike, working and ask for my usual Scotch on the rocks.

"How's it going, boss? Catch any bad guys?"

"Mike, you know I can't tell you that."

"Yeah, yeah, if you tell me, you'd have to kill me. I get it. So, who is this?" Mike asks, motioning toward Jasper.

"This just happens to my new partner from Dad's office, Major Jasper Whitlock."

"That's cool."

I lean back on my stool and watch the rest of the people enjoying themselves. I glance at Jasper every now and then until the next thing I know, someone trips and I get splashed with a freezing cold drink. "What the hell?" I yell.


End file.
